1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounting systems for computer systems, and, more particularly, to a computer system with an in-line switchbox mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems typically employ a monitoring system, such as a video display. Certain computer systems use a rack in which multiple devices, such as servers, peripheral devices, etc., are mounted. Often multiple servers are housed in the same rack, and are monitored by selectively coupling a video display, keyboard, and a mouse (or trackball) to one of the servers through a multiplexing unit. The multiplexing unit, commonly referred to as a switchbox, is typically installed in one of the slots in the rack.
One technique for providing the monitoring capability involves mounting a conventional monitor on a shelf in the rack unit. Such an arrangement uses a large amount of available rack space, and is thus inefficient if a large number of components are required to be mounted in the rack.
With the introduction of flat panel display technology, it is possible to reduce the depth required for a monitor. Currently, monitoring systems available for use in a rack system involve mounting a pivotable flat panel monitor and keyboard in a common tray (i.e., referred to as a monitoring tray) in the rack. One such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,032. The monitor is pivotably mounted to the monitoring tray at its lower edge to allow the monitor to be raised for use while the monitoring tray is extended. When not in use the monitor is rotated to a horizontal position and the monitoring tray is inserted back into the rack. Such an arrangement has several disadvantages. First, because the monitor and keyboard are contained in a common tray, there is a practical limit on the number of positions in the rack that the monitoring tray can be located. Generally, the monitoring tray is mounted near waist level to allow a standing user to access the keyboard. Such a position has ergonomic disadvantages due to the proximity of the keyboard to the monitor, as the monitor may be difficult to view.
Another disadvantage of the common monitor and keyboard arrangement is that the monitoring tray must be essentially fully extended to allow access to the monitor. Some rack systems include doors that must also remain in an open position if the monitoring tray is to be left extended. In some cases, such as system installation, maintenance, or troubleshooting, it may be desirable to leave the monitor in a viewable position for an extended period of time. The extended position of the monitoring tray can be annoying to users that must maneuver around various racks with extended monitoring trays and/or doors. Open doors may also prevent effective monitoring of adjacent rack mounted equipment.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.